The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Nekessla
Summary: 4xRelena Please R+R My first Christmas fic Please be kind


The Perfect Christmas Gift  
  
AC 199  
Relena stared out of the window of the Peacecraft mansion, watching the new-falling  
snow outside as Pagan appeared at the door.  
"Miss Relena?" said Pagan.  
"What is it, Pagan?" asked Relena.  
"Mr. Winner is here to see you" replied Pagan.  
"Quatre!" exclaimed Relena as she ran out of the room to meet her friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre waited down in the entry hall of the Peacecraft mansion. He thought it would be nice to  
come see Relena since she was all alone for Christmas. After all, Zechs and Noin were on Mars  
and she really didn't have anyone else. Besides, he didn't want to be lonely for Christmas either.  
Ever since he broke up with Dorothy. Also, he wanted to tell Relena how he felt about her. That's   
why he broke up with Dorothy. Because he fell in love with Relena.Quatre heard footsteps   
coming down the stairs and he turned to see Relena in a long-sleeved red velvet dress coming   
towards him.   
"Quatre! What are you doing here?" asked Relena.  
"I came to make sure one of my friends wasn't lonely for Christmas" replied Quatre.  
"But what about your family? I thought you'd be spending Christmas with them" said Relena.  
"My family is just fine. They can spend Christmas without me. But if you want me to leave I will"  
said Quatre.  
"I'm sorry Quatre. I really do want you to stay, it's just that I think you should be spending   
Christmas with your family, not someone you haven't seen for 2 years" said Relena.   
"Still the same. Always caring for others instead of yourself" responded Quatre.  
Relena blushed and they went upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5 hours later 8:00 P.M.  
Relena and Quatre walked along the halls of the mansion, Relena laughing at one of Quatre's   
Christmas horror stories from his childhood. They stopped in front of Relena's bedroom  
door.   
"Goodnight Quatre" said Relena.  
"Wait Relena. I have to tell you something" said Quatre.  
"What is it?" asked Relena.  
"It's a little hard for me to say so, please don't stop me until I'm done. You know that I broke   
up with Dorothy a while ago. I told you the reason why is because we were too different.   
Well, that was true. But I also had another reason. I broke up with her because I fell in   
love with you. I guess I was hiding from the fact I had been in love with you since the   
first time I saw you at the airport when you met me and Heero there. I came here to tell   
you this and I ask you this, Do you love me?" replied Quatre as he looked into Relena's eyes.  
Relena just stood there frozen. Quatre had confessed his love for her. She thought he   
loved Dorothy. She broke up with Heero because of her love for Quatre. The last she   
could do was lie to Quatre.  
"I love you too Quatre" said Relena as she saw Quatre's face light up with a brilliant smile.  
Quatre picked her up and spun her around in the hall. Quatre put her down abruptly and   
kissed her softly on the lips. Soon, the kiss turned more passionate and Quatre pulled   
Relena to her bedroom and you can guess what happened next.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas morning  
Relena yawned as she padded down the stairs towards the living room, looking for Quatre. She   
was suprised to find him gone when she woke up in the morning. Relena walked towards the  
living room and was suprised to see Quatre sitting there wating for her, a bunch of presents under  
the tree.   
"I was wondering when you'd get up" said Quatre.  
"What's all this?" asked Relena.   
"I thought I'd make Christmas special for you" replied Quatre. Quatre took Relena's hand and   
led her over to the sofa and shoved a small box into her hands.   
"Quatre, you didn't have to do anything. Just having you is enough for me. And I haven't gotten   
you anything" said Relena.  
"Just open the gift and then I'll know if I got my Christmas gift" said Quatre mysteriously. Relena   
tore off the wrapping paper and gasped when her fingers contacted the feeling of soft velvet.   
She opened the box to find a 14K solid gold ring with a huge diamond surrounded by sapphires   
in it.   
"Quatre, does this mean...?" asked Relena.  
"Yes, Relena, will you marry me?" asked Quatre.  
"Yes, a thousand times yes" exclaimed Relena. Quatre put the ring on Relena's hand as they  
kissed softly. They were startled as they heard a burst of clapping from the entryway. They  
turned to look at Hilde, Duo, Trowa, Catherine, Sally, Wufei, Zechs and Noin clapping. Duo  
started howling and Hilde smacked him upside the head. Trowa and Catherine just held hands.  
Sally and Wufei started to argue and Zechs and Noin hugged each other.  
"Are you guys coming to eat? I'm hun..OW!" said Duo as Hilde smacked him again.  
"Knock it off" said Hilde as she led him to kitchen by his braid, Duo's screams echoing down the   
hall. Everyone followed, leaving Quatre and Relena alone.  
"So, did you get you Christmas gift?" asked Relena.  
"Yes. I got the perfect Christmas gift. You" said Quatre as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
The End!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the fic, nothing else!!!!   



End file.
